


Skeletons in His Closet

by pukapuka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad things happen to Chiaki, Blackmail, Cheating, Ex-FINE!Chiaki, M/M, Multi, ratings will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukapuka/pseuds/pukapuka
Summary: Eichi Tenshouin is one of them.





	Skeletons in His Closet

**Author's Note:**

> i have this friend who ttly fucked me over with her ntr kink and since then, ive been itching to pull off this ntr eichiamido (also w exfine chiaki bc hey this was thought out during that theory's prime) im scared and excited for what's in store for chiaki he doesnt deserve me but i love him anyways this baby will have 3 chapters and im posting the 1st to make myself obligated to work on this FINALLY

Eichi stared at the window, a familiar tousled brown hair caught his bored cyan orbs.

 

 _Chiaki._ He recognized.

 

He may be in the student council room where a thick large concrete wall has separated him and the brunet, but he can still feel the brunet's powerful boom of voice through the closed glass window.

 

Chiaki was in his red basketball jersey where its emblazoned number 4 was rumpled shoddily. His tanned skin covered with fresh sweat glowed marvelously under the afternoon sunlight. Eichi studied every detail of Chiaki’s skin, from his toned biceps, down to his veiny arms, and then to those long idle bony fingers. Chiaki, from a distance, was still a remarkable sight.

 

Eichi began to recall those nights when he forced Chiaki to share them with him in the farthest guest room of his mansion. He remembered how the brunet submissively spread himself for him while choking back his tears. He remembered how that tanned skin trembled under his cold gentle touches. Remembering how docile and pathetic this boy was beneath him on the sheets gratified his carnal thirst in broad daylight.

 

Eichi shook his thoughts away. This wasn’t the time to think about it. It was history and he moved on. Or so he thinks. Chiaki did anyway. Sighing, he went back to inspect Chiaki again. This time, with more focused intent.

 

Observing the brunet’s excited comical features always amused Eichi. His expressions spanned from giddy grins accompanied with powerful fist pumps to a childish pout as his taller company shook his head in some sort of denial. Eichi realized Chiaki has changed a lot ever since he left Fine. Before, Chiaki used to be naive and awfully gloomy. He would promptly follow Eichi’s orders, always terrified of punishment. Whatever that Kiryu from 3-B had done to him, he did a good job in helping Chiaki become this radiant. His smile was enchanting. If the sun was a person, it would definitely be the Chiaki Yumenosaki has right now. He was a sight to see. Eichi found the new Chiaki endearing. However, the old submissive Chiaki was more adorable.

 

In a matter of seconds, Chiaki’s face brightened up and then he pounced on the taller fellow. He nuzzled his cheeks to the stranger’s with evident affection. He followed it with a peck on the cheek and scampered away. Eichi lifted a brow. He definitely didn’t expect to witness such intimacy in the school grounds. Moreover, with Chiaki intiating? He didn’t expect Chiaki to be intimate with someone at all.

 

His eyes shifted back to the lone boy standing by the shrubbery. He was taller than Chiaki, and the stranger’s good looks seemed familiar.  “A freshman, perhaps?” Eichi unknowingly queried loudly to himself. He tried to mentally browse the sea of students he eyed during his welcome speech in the entrance ceremony few months ago. Much to his dismay, he failed to recall such a boy.

 

“Takamine Midori. We’re in the same sports club, President.” Isara Mao supplied as he placed a pile of papers on Eichi’s desk. “The Captain and Takamine have been dating for two weeks. They get pretty flashy sometimes.” He added.

 

“Oh.” Eichi remarked, shifting his attention back to the study table.

 

Who would have thought that Chiaki may have a weakness? With all the heroic displays he does around in school, Eichi totally thought that Chiaki has become solidly invincible. Like a real changed man. Guess he just needs to do a few poking to weaken the brunette's armor.

 

“Well, isn’t this an interesting development?” the blonde smiled.


End file.
